


Military Man

by JS_Black



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5-Star-General, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Aria is a present version of Petra, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren and Hange are Best Friends, Eren gets better, Eren has secrets, Eren's Personality is subdued, F/F, F/M, Fluff, General Eren Yeager, Internal Monologue, Levi has a Secret too, Levi kinda stays the same, Levi makes it better, Light Angst, M/M, Older Armin Arlert, Older Eren Yeager, Private Levi, Redo of 'Military Man', Reincarnation, Secrets, Seme Eren Yeager, Smug Eren, Sorry Not Sorry, Tattooed Eren Yeager, The previous tag is a hint, They think they are the only ones, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Younger Erwin, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), blushing levi, flustered levi, m-preg, nope - Freeform, they are not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS_Black/pseuds/JS_Black
Summary: Eren has lived many lives. So have most of the people who he had known from his first life. But for all those who had fell back into the circle of life, Levi had not joined them once. Each lifetime without Levi usually ended unmarried and without children. His friends watch from the sidelines, seeing the increasingly negative influences it had on the teal/gold-eyed male.They tried to distract Eren in previous lives by dating him themselves or introducing other people  to him as a possible-lover. Either they didn't click at all or they did click but didn't last too long. Some of the people they introduced to Eren asked why he was so cut off. The friends looked to each other before saying 'He's searching for his Soul Mate', knowing that it was true.Levi appears, and can he clean away the loneliness that had plagued his lover's heart?





	1. Boneheaded Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently Unbeta-ed. So if I misspelled any words, then please tell me down below (Tell me which 'paragraph' it is so that I don't need to go on a hunt to find it).  
> Thank You for Reading!  
> JS_Black

The sharp shrill of the alarm sitting not so peacefully on his nightstand woke him up. With a loud groan, He blinks open one of his eyes. A seafoam-colored eye glared at the screaming device before sitting up, rubbing his face, then slapping the 'Sleep' button on top of the electronic. He scoots off the bed and he opens his other eye. This time a shimmery gold stood in place instead of green. A tan body walked away from the bed it just came from and walked over to the second door connected to the bedroom. He walked in with his head in the clouds. 

He closed the door behind him and walked over to the shower, he turned it on and it immediately adjusted to his preferred temperature. He backed away from the spraying shower and started on taking off his clothes. Muscles rippled under the sun-kissed, scarred skin. The scars coming from many things, usually from when he was training to get into the army. 

It didn't matter that he had spent the last fifty lifetimes going into the army. Yes, he had been reborn. Many. Many times. Not that it mattered all that much anymore. He died many times, usually by some sort of military accident. It really didn't matter because everytime he died, he knew that he would be revived. Every time he entered the military, they did things differently. Fought differently. 

He ran a scarred and calloused hand through his untameable brown hair. Glanced up into a mirror that hung traditionally above a marble sink. Gold and Green stared back at him, taking in his own form. A strong jawline that was followed by beautiful lines that made up his tribal tattoo. It had risen from his lower back to his neck, then finally it crawled under and over his jaw. The stranglers of the tattoo reached his ears on either side. On the back of his neck, there was space, he had decided to be a cheesy bastard for once and placed the one symbol of his first lifetime.

The Overlapping wings of Freedom. One gray and the other a dark, dark midnight blue. Other tattoos littered his chest. Small memorabilia of the people he had met of whom made an impact on him. As you should know, a certain captain's name was scribbled in permanent ink along his ribs.

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 The brunette looked into his own eyes again. One thought floated through his head.

_' I look dead.'_

The look in his orbs wasn't thriving. It wasn't bursting with energy. His eyes, despite both being brightly colored, were dull. Void of the liveliness they used to have. 

_' All be_ _cause of **that** man...'_

The male looked away from the mirror and climbed into the shower after he shedded the rest of his clothes. His tan body slipping under the water, his hair finally becoming tame under the sudden turbulent of water smacking against his head and down his body. He blindly grabbed the bottle of shampoo and once it was in his grasp, he squirted some in his palm. Rubbing his hands together then running his fingers through his now drenched hair. He stepped aways from the downpour of water to make sure that the shampoo didn't go to waste. He rubbed his fingertips into his scalp, getting out any grime it might have held. When he thought that it was clean enough, he placed his head back under the water. Rinsing out the shampoo, he grabbed the conditioner bottle. 

* * *

After his routine shower, he stepped out and continued his general morning. Brushing hair and teeth, getting dressed, getting his coffee, and relaxing in front of his TV before getting up and gathering his necessary items then leaving his home. He closed the door behind him and whipped out his keys for his car. He walked up to an older car. No worries. It wasn't disgustingly old, to the point of rusting or anything. No, in all reality it was in almost perfect shape for how old it was. Ford XB Falcon GT Coupe 1973. A beautiful car. Especially in black. Despite it being an older car, the male still adored it. 

He slid onto the leather seats and settled in, a satisfied sigh slipping through his lips before plugging an equally ancient key into the ignition. The slick, black beast awoke under the brunette's feet, sending vibrations up through his feet. They reached all the way through his body. It wasn't uncomfortable, more like a massage than anything. His hand worked the clutch, putting it into reverse. His foot moved against the rubbered floors to the gas. And as he had done a million times, he backed out of his driveway and left his home to get to work.

* * *

 The slick black car drove up a lush green hill. No real road insight. He stopped when he reached the top of the highest hill. He got out, his hair whipping around slightly in the wind, creating a large mess of his hair than what it is naturally. He closed the door to his beloved vehicle before stepping away from it. He took out a pair of sunglasses and pushed them on before he scanned the skies looking for a helicopter that was supposed to be waiting on him. A dot caught his eye, and he stared at it as the flying vehicle got closer. 

When it finally landed in front of him, the other passengers gave wary glances over to the brunettes figure. Well, except for one. A snobby blonde sat in his usual seat. She wore a fur coat, it was open in the front, showing off a deep-collared, sweetheart neckline, no-strap tube dress that was printed with zebra stripes. She had overdone her makeup, looking very cakey and fake, not to mention the spray-on tan that was so obvious. The blond looked at him with a sneer. An annoyingly loud pop of gum smacked through the otherwise quiet atmosphere. 

"Why the fuck are you just standing there?! Are you a fucking idiot? Get in."

Other looked at her with wide eyes. They looked as if they were about to quickly got out of their seats, and cower into a corner. 

The brunette took his glasses off. He let his eyes drop half-mast and stared at the mutated-barbie. 

"Miss, please repeat that?"

"Tch. I said 'Get in'."

The male stepped forward, but not into the helicopter. Just close enough to get face to face with the plastic barbie.

"Miss, do you know who I am?"

"No, I do not. And I don't want to."

"Then please get off this helicopter."

"Why? No."

"Fine, you'll find out anyway. I am Eren Jaeger, the Five-star General who bought this helicopter. And I am the boss to your daddy. So get the fuck of my helicopter, you will have to walk to the nearest gas station to call your papa."

The brunette took out a dollar he had saved for such situation. He stuffed it down her dress.

"Here, take this too so that you can afford that phone call."

"Why you-"

"If you don't want your daddy losing all his greens, you might want to jump off this helicopter."

Her eyes quickly widened and literally leaped out of the flyable vehicle, all the while gripping her stuff against her torso. He climbed into the cabin and took the seat she was originally sat in. He buckled himself in and placed on the headphones, signaling the pilot to start up. He looked to her once more and found her flat on her ass looking at him in shock. The brunette rolled his eyes at her and look back into the horizon we were flying towards.

For the rest of the ride back, everyone still kept huddled up against the fair wall, leaning into their seats to get as far away from him as possible. He briefly thought what it might've looked like if we were a cartoon from the outside. The whole helicopter would have been tilted at dramatic measures. He bit his tongue to keep the childish grin off his face.

* * *

 

When the flying vehicle finally landed, I was ready to jump out of the fucking helicopter. The whole fucking ride to the Military base was filled with pathetic whimpers and I-shit-my-pants stares from the visitors. I couldn't jump out because it would draw more attention to me, not to mention the attention I was going to get no matter how sneaky I tried to be. Damn Hanji....

Yes, Hanji was part of the military, though she wasn't really a part of the physical aspect as I was. She generally made and fixed most of the machinery used by the Military. Also, she had a side of this job that the higher ups pretty much ignored, she practiced home medicine for the soldiers who didn't exactly trust the military for its medical standards. So, basically a back-alley healing hall. Yup. That'll do it for a description.

Once the vehicle touched down, I had already unbuckled the belt, and I already started to walk to the edge of the body of the helicopter. I hop out landing on the solid, rock hard earth. I walk quickly from the metal contraption and into the encampment.

I power-walk my way towards my tent. The closer I got to my tent, the more soldiers hung around. Before I passed by, their faces were either full of disbelief and a tinge of unease or they were full of mischief and a smirk playing on their lips. The latter expression was quickly replaced by terror.

Suspicion settled heavily on my stomach. Getting heavier and more weighty the closer I get to my tent. I could feel the strain on my brows, the corners of my lips, and the corners of my eyes. The tension surrounding those areas were unconscious, a natural reaction on my behalf. 

I knew my face was set in a tense glare. My brows pulling each other into a furrow. My lips barely curved, more like a straight line than anything. I could feel the muscles on my back tighten. My back straightened out. My shoulders following suit, pulling down and back. Giving off that natural confident look.

And like my presence suddenly became a tangible thing, everyone near me turned and stared. Any noise or movement was frozen. As I walk they move away from me, making a large walkway for me. Also, like second nature, they get into formation, saluting their superior.

Then I was standing in front of the crowd. And the problem at hand was too busy at the time to notice that the man he had been imitating was there. Nor did he notice that his audience had turned deathly silent. I continued my stride after pausing. The man finally noticed me as I walked toward the gigantic man. Disgusting. The man didn't look like a soldier. He looked like a bodybuilder who had too many steroids. Not to mention that he was about 7 foot and widely built. His head was unproportionate with the rest of his body, His hand could probably enclose over his head. Ok, maybe not that unproportioned. He was tan. Like really tan. Then add blonde eyebrows and a shaved head. His eyes were too far for me to see what color they were. Probably a ridiculous color that doesn't work well with blonde eyebrows. I squint a little then I see a tiny resemblance for Erwin. The only thing similar between the two were the eyebrows. Fucking Caterpillars.

"Ah~ General Jaeger, How are you today?"

 "What are you doing?"

The, blonde?, man wagged his finger while tsking me.

"General, I was the one to ask the first question~"

"Not well yet. Now, What the fuck are you doing?"

"Ah~ Just impersonating my Idol."

"Oh~? So you like to make your 'Idols' look like dumb shit? You like to make yourself look like shit by making the people you look up to look like shit?"

"You realize you just said that you look like dumb shit, right?"

"No, I didn't. I used a vague term for any and all your Idols. And I am fairly sure that If I were you looked up to me you wouldn't take steroids. And you wouldn't use so many weights to make yourself look like the hulk."

The 7-foot-giant lit up red. 

"Fine. General, why don't you take a challenge?"

I raise an eyebrow. The fool smirked. Showing off his not-so-pearly-whites. I hide a disgusted shudder.

'What would  ** _he_  **think of this piece of shit?'

He questioned, "Well?"

An eyebrow rising, as patronizing as Erwin's.

' ** _He'd_** hate him and make him clean the entire castle by himself.'

"What kind of challenge?"

"Challenge of physical fitness. Weight-lifting, Stamina, Speed, and hand-to-hand combat."

"Sure."

I turned back to the crowd and I looked across the masses until I found a familiar head.

"Hanji, Come here."

"Callin' the medic already?"

"No, I just want her to make sure that both of us are as clean as a whistle. Plus to check if we are both at our physical and mental best."

He hummed. Not really answering but not silent.

Glasses came skipping over and I roll my eyes. She is the same as back then. 

"Eren~! How are you doing during this fine afternoon? What did ya call me for?"

I raise an 'are you fucking serious?' eyebrow. She sees this and grins, sticking her tongue out. I raise my hand and smack the back of her head. It wasn't strong enough to cause a serious injury, but it would certainly sting.

"Is that how hard you hit?"

I open my mouth to answer him but Hanji speaks up for me.

"No, that isn't as strong as he could hit. Think of it as a playful slap from a friend."

"When did we become friends, Glasses?"

"Heh, you stole half of Rivaille's nickname for me.... Come on.... You can do it.... Just add 'shitty' in front of glasses~"

"You fucking woman..."

I felt my face heat slightly at _his_ formal name while at the same time then inevitable numb, sinking feeling coiled around in my stomach. 

"General is blushing? What happened?", the gigantic buffoon teased.

"Shut the hell up. I'm up for the fucking challenge, let's just go and get a quick check-up from Glasses then we'll start."

The giant man huffed, placing his hands on his non-existent hips. I try really, really hard to swallow back laughter, I somewhat succeeded.

I suppose I could like this man.... If he can get come toothpaste and a toothbrush. Even possibly lay off the weights for a while.

* * *

 

I and Hanji walk in front of the foolish buffoon. Then it clicks. I grin and look at Hanji.

"Glasses, Look at his eyebrows.... Who do they remind you of?"

Hanji twists around obnoxiously, squinting like an old hag of a granny. Her eyes widen, then they flick from me to his eyebrows. 

"Caterpillars.....ERWIN! OH, MY GOD! EREN!"

I bit my lip and a chuckle slips out, then I slap a hand over my face. But too late the laughter couldn't stop. The sound of my laughter was high-pitched, sounded suspiciously like a wicked witch's. Like a literal cackle. No seriously.

I flop over, bending at my waist. Clutching my stomach, I struggle to breathe between long bouts of laughter. I squeeze my eyes closed, laughing so hard that constricting pain echoed from my diaphragm. Eventually, my legs fail me, making me topple over onto the ground. 

It took a long time for me calm down. When I did, I opened my eyes and sat up. Using the extra momentum from sitting up, I slide up to stand. With a grin on my face, I look at Hanji. Instead of a crazed smile, a soft smile paints her lips. Her eyes even softer than the show of emotion put into motion in her lips. 

"Do you know how long ago your last laugh was?", She whispered wistfully.

My grin falls. I look down and shrug.

"The last time I saw you laugh was on your 18th birthday.... Then... you know. From back then."

"Yea... Sorry."

"It's fine, you Bright-eyed boy."

Hanji walked slowly towards me, her arms raised slightly. She paused a foot away from me, the gentle smile still whispering across her mouth. I lifted my arms just the slightest bit then her body quickly collided with mine. Her wiry arms wrapping around my shoulders. Mine copying the movement, but around her waist instead. I remembered the goo-for-brains-muscle-head standing behind us. I whipped my head around and glared at the tan wall of flesh.

"You didn't fucking hear anything."

"Uh... What? 'Bright-eyed boy', isn't General four years older than you?"

"Yes, but. He's a bright-eyed boy. So shut up."

I gave a tiny chuckle, "He doesn't know what we were laughing about....!"

I released Hanji when she did. Her insane Cheshire's grin was back. Full-Blast.

"Should we call him Erwin-Junior?"

"Wouldn't that be insulting to Erwin? I mean. Respect the man. Despite his caterpillars."

Hanji cackles, making a small smile spread across my lips.

"But...."

"No, Hanji. I don't want bad luck placed on me. No thank you. I don't want Erwin haunting me until I'm old and wrinkled."

Her grin falls slowly.

"Eren... We both know that you won't last that long."

"I know. So shut up."

"...'won't last'? The hell?"

I turn to the wall of fake muscle and look up at the man. I feel a twinge of annoyance at the height difference. Fucking two feet.

I look at Hanji looking at the tall man as well.

"At least, we understand  _ **his**_ frustration now." she muttered under her breath.

I huff in agreement before turning around.

"Don't mind, Don't mind. Let's hurry to the med-center."

* * *

 

I walk into the med-center first, the tanned buffoon following on my tail, and Hanji on his. I walk up to the medical Headmaster, who looks up with an annoyed expression. Which changes quickly when he recognized my face. Admiration and 'fanboy' feelings sprung in his eyes. I cringe a bit on the inside. I sigh.

"Headmaster, we need to have a room with two beds and full access to the labs."

He nodded quickly, for too long, too many times. My furrowed brow and glare came back full force. 

"Just give me the fucking keys."

He, yet again, eagerly gave whatever I wanted. 

\------

I get to the room. It was one of the bigger ones, plus it was really close to the labs. So that was positive. 

"So, Glasses. How you want us?"

"Shirts off. You can keep your pants, but it would help a lot if you took them off."

I nod then she turns to grab some supplies from the labs that were a few doors down.

I walk towards the bed of my choice. I take off my uniform jacket, my right shoulder popping with the movement. I fold it neatly on the nearest counter in the room. I start on my white button up, button by button. I don't hear any other noise so I look up in confusion. I found the wall of a man as bright as a fucking cherry with one hand over his mouth, his eyes flickering between the floor and me. I felt a smirk crawl onto my face and my eyebrow twitching into a raised position.

"Hmm~? Is the wall of meat gay?"

The large man sputtered. Then he pouted. Pouted.... Fucking pouted. A bald, blonde browed, I-don't-know-the-fuck-his-eye-color-is, masculine, gigantic, overgrown man was pouting....Think about it. Picture it.

Fucking unbelievable.

I realized I had been staring as the thick man turned. Even his neck was pink. I huffed a laugh. I continued to unbutton the white fabric called a dress shirt. Soon enough, I had gotten the shirt off and folded when I turned to my pants. I undo the button then grip the zipper. I look at the giant man out of the corner of my eye as I slowly unzipped my pants. My smirk growing as the pink on his neck deepens in color, but the original pink seemed to spread down his back. 

I take my eyes off the man and I hook my thumbs under the pant's band and glided it down my leg. It got to the point that bending over completely was necessary. I slipped off the pants easily and I stood back up to my original height. I hear a catcall behind me and with a smack of my ass, I knew it was Hanji.

"Hot damn, Eren. When did you become a man? Can you reconsider your sexuality? You'd make many very happy."

I rolled my eyes and I sauntered over to the bed, jumping up smoothly. I look at her with a nod, telling her to go ahead.

She pauses then turns her head towards the larger man. She tilts her head then grins.

"Eren... What did you do? You broke Erwin-Junior. He's not even undressed."

"He's gay. I didn't know until I started on my dress shirt, when I looked up he was bright red."

"Too Bad. You have only eyes for one guy. Poor Erwin-Junior."

The tall man's voice broke it's muted silence, "...'one guy'? Doesn't that mean that you're gay too, sir?"

"Yup. If I had an option of wearing rainbow, I would. Maybe stupid bitches would stop clinging to me."

"As if you get out and about, Er-bear! I swear you were more social when you reached grade school."

I rolled my eyes then the wall of meat cleared his throat.

"What do you mean 'one guy', ma'am?"

Hanji opened her mouth to answer. She looked at me and I gave her my glare. She gave a small smile. Then looked at him with the same look.

"Sorry. I can't answer that. But, let's get this thing over with, shall we? You need to get undressed. Unless you want me to undress you?"

"N-No, ma'am! Sorr-"

"Just shut the fuck up, you little shit."

The broad man squeaked and the rustling of clothes soothed my ears.

'Why the hell did I gave the mountain-of-a-man my nickname?'

Another voice speaks up in my mind, 'Because he reminds you of you in your first life.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-edited this page finding TONS, I mean, TOOOOONNNNNS of errors. Sorry if this irritated some people.  
> Thank You For Reading!  
> JS_Black <3


	2. Plans? What Plans....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and Find out.  
> Levi ---MIGHT--- show up... maybe...

Sighing in my chair, I look over the moments that had taken place. When Erwin-junior  _finally_  started to undress, someone just  _had_ to walk in. Who? Well, none other than Aria. Who relayed to me that I was just given a gigantic stack of paperwork. That was due the next day. Therefore, tomorrow. 

Basically, a sweet angel sent from above, Aria, walked in on me as bare as the day I was born. Preceded to blush like the innocent thing she is then shudderingly struggled to tell me of the workload that was  _dumped_ on me. 

Brilliant. Like that  _didn't_ make me embarrassed... Nope. Not at all.

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my desk and my head on my hand. I glared at the subordinates outside my tent. When they caught my gaze fear took over their bodies and they scurried away out of my view. My glare slid over to the pile of fucking paper that could be taller than me if it weren't in several different stacks. At least they were fucking neat stacks instead of a messy hump of paper, looking much like a raked-together-pile-of-fall-leaves.

Another sigh wiggles itself out of my lungs. My fingers pluck another paper from the stack and lay it flat on the area of the desk before me. My hands pick up the previously discarded pen and got to work. Mind going numb without the usual stimuli that this area of work that eases that physical part of my brain.

"G-General? Are you...?"

"Yes, I am fucking decent! Come the fuck in."

Aria sheepishly scuttled inside my tent. Her lips pulled into a soothing smile. She walked towards my desk with a brown plastic tray, but on that tray was one of my few things that could settle an up-and-coming-headache. Tea. I sent a silent praise up to the heavens about the creation of tea and the birth of Aria. 

"Aria.... you are heaven-sent."

She squeaked. A pink flush settling over her decidedly pale skin. My conscious mind seemed to wander off as I took in her hands. For working in the army, she had pretty hands. Alabaster, small, and feminine. Even in this work environment, where it is constantly under the heat of the sun, she is still so.... white.

It wasn't until a ceramic teacup was placed in front of me that I snapped out of my reverie.

"Daydreaming, sir?"

Rolling my eyes, I huff. 

"Sir... may I-"

"Aria. Are you already speaking? Am I rejecting your presence? No? So continue."

"Sir... I think that many of my fellow soldiers forget sometimes that you are merely human. Just like they are. You are no god. You are no demigod. You have no special powers. I believe that you have an incredibly old soul. And perhaps Reincarnation is real-"

"It is."

I wince at the gigantic truth that had slipped so easily from my lips.

"Now. How do you know that sir?"

I noticed that I have been staring into the cup of tea. I peek up to look at Aria. Who has her arms crossed beneath her upper chest, the plastic tray dangling delicately between her fingertips. Black hair framing her face, her ice blue eyes staring into my own pair of clashing colors. I look back at the teacup in my hands. My thumb flittering over the delicate handle.

"I have memories of things I shouldn't remember. Memories of things that have happened before I was born. I remember people, music, customs, and places that don't exist now. I see people who look exactly like the people in my memories. Some of them have the same names but they don't remember."

"You serious...?"

I look up and glare at her.

"Why would I lie? What would be the point of that? Attention? No, I have enough of that. No fucking thank you. If you so doubt me then why did you ask?"

Emotions whipped around in her eyes. After a second, every emotion was quickly replaced by distress.

"Sir. It's just strange. To be given information that you had previously thought as impossible is a bit...."

"Overwhelming? Unbelievable? I know. Don't you think I already know that?"

"Wh-What kind of things do you remember?"

"I remember being one of the hundreds that came on the Mayflower. I remember the harsh winters where food was scarce and disease was a disaster. I remember being one of the higher ranking soldiers who fought against Hitler's army. I remember being in the group of silent protesters against the discrimination of black lives during Martin Luther King's time. I remember being one of the homeless during the Great Depression. In almost every lifetime I've served in the military. It was bore into me in my first life. I call it my first because it is the oldest memories. But the sad thing is that there is absolutely no evidence of the time. Despite it being my oldest memory I remember everything is spectacular detail. I remember all of my deaths. And the pain of each one."

"I see. Do you have any other evidence?"

"Every scar you see on my body has been carried over from each of my lives. 1967, in the summer, I was a teen and I decided that riding down a fenced-in-hill on my bike would be cool. So I did it. I ended up getting stitches on the underside of my right jaw."

Aria walked over and used a soft grip on my chin to tilt it up and to the left. There she could see the messy scar that was left there. 

"You would be 88 now..."

I smiled lightly. Pretty sure I looked wistful.

"I went into the army when I was just 20 years old. Barely out of high school. I went into training, and some dumbass decided to take up a gun and practice shooting. Let's just say I literally walked into the bullet."

"I see why you got the siren for....", she said as she looked at the scared indent from a bullet on the side of my forehead.

"So no little shits are walking in front of a bullet. Yup."

"How does it-"

"How does it feel to die?"

A faint blush covered her cheekbones as she twiddled her thumbs and nodded.

"It doesn't really feel special. Kind of feels like you are growing numb and falling asleep all at once."

"Have you had any problems because of your memories?"

"Well, when I was first reincarnated and when I grew old enough to do normal kid stuff and go to school, I spouted out about all of my memories. And let me tell you, I was bullied.  _Bad_. But I mean, I know why. A kid who just got into school can do things that most kids have any clue that they could do. Then that same freakish kid starts to talk about having memories about their friends dying from the black plague."

A small sympathetic smile paints on her lips. 

 For a while afterward, we sat in comfortable quiet. No more questions. No strange looks. No furrowed brows. I drink from the teacup, sighing as I swallow the bittersweet liquid. 

"Sir, If I may go."

"Yes, Yes. Sorry for keeping you."

She smiled a bit wider now with a shake of her head before running off out of my tent. I huff a small laugh before continuing on the now decreased stack of paperwork. 

* * *

 

It was late. Really late. Before I got back home. Crickets were softly singing in the bushes as I got out of my ride. The sky for once was clear the stars clearly seen in the middle of the night. I walk up to my door, dig around in my pants for my keys, pull them out, unlocking my door, opening it, and shuffling off my shoes and my other outerwear. I walk over to the fridge and look inside, finding that my fridge was mostly empty. Making a mental note to go to the store, I shuffle off to my jacket to fish out my phone to call up my favorite take-out restaurant. 

My evenings often ended like this. Only a few visitors, mostly other people from my past that remember, or the occasional hook-up. My mind blank and numb as I go through my routine. Like I've done ever since the strict schedule  _that_ man burnt into my brain. Moving around like it was automatic. My body moving on its own because my head was too useless at this time to even guide my body to each destination and each action. My body using muscle memory as it seems. 

I walk from my personal bathroom into my room to change and climb into bed. Laying on my back, I stare at the ceiling. The white wash creating fictional delusions. People, places, and things that seemed to travel from my past seem to play right in front of my eyes. Happy moments. Sad moments. Mournful ones. Angry ones. Every emotion that I've felt over all of my lifetimes. I felt my heart clench and unclench as more and more memories of  _that_ man. I sigh as I close my eyes. Turning over so that I was on my side. I felt my conscious be consumed slowly by the dark mass called sleep.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

{Meanwhile.....}

I felt a pounding in my head. Growling at the papers in front of me. I look up then hold my face in my hands. My elbows resting on my desk. My face slides down and my fingers disappeared in my long black hair. 

'I wonder what Eren is doing...'

I huff out a dry laugh. Yea, he probably won't want to hear from me. Seeing as though I continue to coddle him like I did in my first life. I know how much that irritates him. But I can help it. It was natural to me. Something normal to do instead it be totally changed. Something familiar.

"Mikasa! I'm closing up! Pack up your papers and come with me if you don't want to be locked in until the afternoon!"

I lift my head tiredly from my palms and stand up from my chair. I pull out a folder and started to stuff it full of unfinished police reports. I grab my jacket from the back of my chair and slid it on. I grab any personal items and shove them in the pockets of the jacket. I heave the now large and bulging folder against my chest as I walked away from my desk, the office, and out of the building to my car.

Eren would be proud of me for doing some kind of civil-service work. Seeing as though I am an FBI agent. I blink and found that the car in front of me has stopped. I stop too, waiting for the red light to change. I look out my window, watching people on the sidewalks. Until a certain haircut catches my eye. My eyes widen as the head sporting that haircut turns around. It's him! 

Oh!

It's him!

It's him!

IT'S HIM!

Captain!

Captain Levi!

LEVI!

The light turns green and I drive over to the side where Captain was standing. He looks so much younger! I get myself into parking position and roll down the window. 

"LEVI!"

His head snaps up when he hears his name. He looks around, eyes darting from all sides. Then.... his eyes land on mine. I felt tears prick my eyes. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ASSHOLE!? A grin breaks out on my face as he starts fucking  _running_ towards me. I hurriedly get out of the car and as I shut the door there he was. As short as he was before. But what shocks me to the core is that he was the first one to have wound his arms around me. A silent sob shook my frame as my own arms shakily wrap around him too. 

"Where have you been??!! Not one since our first life has we seen you!" I cry out, full on tears streaming down my face.

I could feel his body trembling.

"I-I'm back. Sorry to keep you waiting."

I let out a wet laugh. I clutch him tighter. He chuckles as he too mirrors my actions.

"I didn't know you would miss me this much." he said in his usual dry voice, now I can tell the fondness in it.

"Me neither... But... But... You were the only one... The only one."

"Say... Is Eren still around?"

Another laugh rips out of my throat before I pull away, my hands gripping his shoulders. I look into his silvery eyes. Warmth now swam in them. So unlike he was during our first life. Now he was full of life. He didn't need to hide. He didn't need to be the cold and merciless hero and the captain knew him to be. He didn't need to pretend. He doesn't need to hold the responsibility of 'Humanity's Strongest' anymore. 

"Yes, he's around. And he's right where he always is. Every damn time. I don't know whether you would be proud of him or not. But he seems to have carried over a lot of his passions from the first life."

"He's in the military huh?"

"Yea."

"Well, that's good."

"Why?"

"Because I am a new recruit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FUCKING GOD! Love you guys so much...!  
> Anyway...  
> I understand if it might take a while to gather the misspelled words or bad grammar, I really wasn't expecting anyone like at all, to take the sentence seriously.... Because I am like that. Usually, I try to ignore most mistakes other writers make. The only exception would be if it was too many mistakes in a 'paragraph' or a really bad mistake that you shouldn't have gotten wrong.....like ondar. No. Just no. I could understand if you misspelled babies and forgot the 's' or whatever. But really?  
> Off my rant.  
> I really love you guys. I will try really hard to get motivated to write. Glad you liked Eren's and Hanji's banter... Did you like that 'eyebrow' comment/joke? No? Fine...... :'(  
> *edit: some changes to the timeline of the story.*  
> Thank you for Reading!  
> JS_Black


	3. Is it time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is unsure about reuniting with Eren. 
> 
>  
> 
> But he really doesn't have a choice, does he?

(Continuing off of Mikasa's Pov)

* * *

* * *

 

 

We finally let go of each other. Soft smiles flicking on our lips. Fondness and familiarity playing in each other's eyes. 

"Would you like a ride to where ever you're going?"

"Yes, actually."

I nod as I turned and walked in front of the car, getting to the driver's door. He walks up to the passenger side door and opens it sliding in just as I did. 

"Buckle your seat belt and tell me where you're going."

"Actually, can I crash at your place? A friend of mine is out tonight and I kinda don't want to be alone in our apartment."

"Sure." I look up into his shining eyes with a nod and a smile.

Why does Levi need to stay over? Why doesn't he want to stay there alone? Is he living in a dangerous place?

"How old are you and Eren?", he said quickly. Throwing off my previous thoughts for the time being.

I clasp my hand around the key in the ignition. I still look forward as I turn over the engine. 

"Both me and Eren are 29. We graduated early, so we were able to get our dream jobs quite quickly.", I said smirking. Knowing fully well that I sound smug.

"I'm ten years younger than you brats. If I ever knew it would've been like this in the future, I wouldn't have called you guys 'little shits'."

"I'm sure that you can't call me a brat anymore either.", My smirk turning back to a grin.

"Oh, shut it. It's my nickname for you guys."

"Yea, Yea. Sure."

His mouth tried to hold back the smile that was fighting ferociously to get onto his lips. Eventually, he caved in. 

Both of our grins almost split our faces as I drove down the many streets leading to my home.

* * *

 

The way there was silent. But it was one of those pleasant ones. Our previous beams of smiles and grins faded into a softer, fonder quirk of the lips. I know Mikasa is suspicious. She has always been that way. Questioning every move, every gesture, and every word like her and everyone else's lives depended on it. 

As I think about what might happen if I stay at my place, it sends shivers down my spine. Something I keep secret. Not knowing if anyone else has to deal with this or not. Whether it is normal and just avoided. I guess you can say that this fear of mine bloomed from the unknown. I don't know if my roommate is even capable of such actions that I have nightmares about. I sure don't want to find out. I know how it may end if it did.

I close my eyes against the city lights, and a more blurred, less functional light bleeds through the thin flesh of my eyelids. Slowly becoming a whirlwind of colors and intensities. I find myself calmed down by these lights. Because I've always wondered what Eren sees while he is transformed. I wonder if he only see's light, different hues and blends. I wonder if he can only use half of the human senses while inside the Titan. I have millions of questions. Most born out of plain curiosity and the need to know every tactical advantage and disadvantage. The need to know the weak spots of his titan in hopes of using the information to use it on other rampaging titans who were trying to devour Humanity in one fell-swoop. 

My thoughts carry on even though I feel the car stop. I open my eyes but it was like moving out of habit. The familiar feeling of getting out of a car, blindly walking up stairs, walking on the balcony/porch of the top floor. The only thing my head seemed to process was that the apartments that Mikasa lived in were pretty nice. Not really upper class. But definitely not low class. In my mind, I laugh a little bit. How the fuck did the  _children_ of my past life, become so much more successful than their Captain? Oh. It might be that they have more experience than me. Since they lived on this earth longer than I did. They lived many lives. And in all reality, they remember every emotion, memory, and thought that ran through their brains in each and every life they had. 

"Well, come in. My house isn't going to eat you."

I let out a chuckle as the fogginess of my thoughts disappeared and I became more aware of my surroundings. Inside her house, unlike what everyone else might have thought, she has a soft-toned home. Not strong colors. Pastels and tints of several colors that complement each other. Unlike what other people see her, someone who would live in a monochromatic home, she had plenty of colors and mixes of hues painted and placed inside her home. 

I mutter under my breath,"This is just like you..."

_Defying everyone's perception of you. You are always changing. You never stay still. You never keep everyone else's labels. You don't allow them to._

I follow Mikasa through her home, She first shows where the kitchen and bathroom were and then she introduced the spare room to me. I nodded to the things I understood and the ones I didn't I gave her a questioning look before she explained what she meant.

_It was nice to have people like this. People who knew what certain looks mean. But at the same time, that meant that keeping a secret from them would be increasingly difficult._

I sit on the spare bed. Absorbed in my thoughts that I only knew that Mikasa was there because she touched me while setting a pile of sleepwear next to me. Her hand grazing my arm as she placed it down. I look at them and I immediately knew who they previously belonged to. I got up as she closed the spare bedroom door closed. I shed my own clothes before replacing them by Eren's old pajamas. It was strange. A strange feeling of knowing who these previously belonged to. I pull on the sleep shirt and I get a nice whiff of his smell. My heart melts in my chest as it starts to beat faster.

_Is that even possible?_

I find that I didn't care. And the only things I cared about at this time of night was sleep, Eren, Thoughts of Eren, Memories of Eren, and Eren's smell. I climbed into bed. I laid on my side. My arms and legs bent into fetal position. My nose thoroughly implanted in my arms. Smelling the serene scent of Eren. A fragrance that brings both sad, angry, happy, and blissful moments. 

 Sleep tugged me into its embrace, fleeting images of things that are now in the past.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like my first posting a fanfiction of mine. The giddy bubbly feeling that you get in your chest never gets old. Especially when you can see that the Kudos on your fanfictions exploding.  
> Thank you, guys. For rewarding me with such feeling again.  
> I've had a bad week for the past few days so thank you for cheering me up with your comments and kudos ;3 Sorry for such a short chapter though...  
> Have Fun Reading ~ ;3


	4. Another Day.... Or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just read the title of the chapter.... What do you think will happen?

(Eren's Pov)

* * *

* * *

Because of these times, I am very grateful that I always move to a place where I can easily get to my work.... I am in my bed, staring at my alarm clock. Noting that it is definitely past the time the helicopter would wait for me. I sigh and get up, the effort straining the sore muscles in my back and neck. Sending shockwaves of pain through my body. I clench my teeth for a second before standing up straight. As I did my whole back popped. Each vertebrae snapping back to place. The movement causing the pain in my back disappear even though it didn't wipe the neck pain away. I shuffle over to my drawers, collected my clothes, and walked into my adjacent bathroom. Turned on the shower after placing my clothes on the counter, my pants unfolded and my shirt hanging up on the towel rack to get rid of most of the wrinkles.

When I get out of the shower. I get on with my usual routine. And soon enough, I get into my car and get ready for a really long ride.

* * *

 I can feel the frequent twitches of my eyebrow as I glared at the entrance of the encampment. It didn't feel right. Something was up. It was quiet. Too quiet for a camp of military men and women. I get out of my car with a hand on my hip. Near my gun, just in case. What I found relieved me and made my day even worse. It was quiet because the fresh-blood has finally been transferred. Lines and lines of young men and women with bright proud faces. I let my gaze flow over all of their faces. But an expression catches my eye. A person who had that serious look on their face. Focusing on the air in front of them instead of the atmosphere, items, people, or emotions. Looking to the next, the same expression, my gaze follows the odd line until a face makes my heart warm and freeze in the same beat. A face that I never thought I would see again. At least not in this life.

Humanity's Strongest.

Captain.

Riviale.

Friend.

Love Interest.

Boyfriend.

Lover.

Levi.

I close my eyes and turn away. I have to hold it in. At least until after the ceremonies. I have to wait. I need to make an impression. I walk stiffly to my tent. I quiet the never ending chant of Levi's name in my mind. I stop the excitable churning in my stomach. The painful twists, thumps, pounds, and bursts of my heart make me regret turning away from him. Regretting stopping from looking at him. Regretting that I ignored him.

 I get into my tent, closing the tarp behind me. Taking a few steps further before I let myself fall on my ass. Sitting in a daze, I somehow end up laying on the floor. I feel something wet roll from my eye to the side of my face. Lifting up a hand, I place it where the wet drip was. Only to feel another drop of wet escape my eyes. Crying? Why am I crying?

My heart sang and warmed in reply.

Relief....

A small snort was the start of a long string of laughter. Then it turned to giggle. Yet again, it changed, turning into chuckles. Chuckles turned into long, loud howls of hilarity. My hands covered my face, my eyes still weeping the waterworks. Long after the sounds of amusement died out, sniffles filled the silence. A grin still painted on my face. 

What would Levi say if he knew I had started to laugh  **and** cry at the same time when I saw his face?

 A soft knock at the door alerted me to someone's presence. I sobered up and climbed off the floor. Dusting my pants off from dirt, I gave them permission to come in. My back turned from the entrance. Aria waltzed in only pausing at the sight of my back. Hesitantly, she shuffled around my body peering around my shoulder to look up into my face. She must have noticed the heated and throbbing declarations of crying surrounding my eyes and down my cheeks.

"What..."

"Remember our conversation about Reincarnation?"

"Um...Yes...?"

"Well, there is this guy in my first life... I guess you could call him my soulmate. He is one of the recruits, the fourth row and sixth column.", a wide grin seemed to almost break my face in half as the waterworks started up again. The heated sting of tears pricking my eyes before one single tear fell. Aria's eyes widened in shock and her mouth gaping open and closed alternatively. At least, until the words finally made sense inside her head. 

I blinked, felt a rush of air, and opened my eyes. Only to find Aria gone and the door-tarp flailing onto it's attachments. I chuckle as I made my way to follow, slowly of course.

* * *

 

I get the stage set up for the once yearly event. I see Aria standing at the bottom of the stairs, jumping in place. I smirk at her bubbliness because only very few times before have I seen her like this. A envelope held firmly in her palm caught my eye. Having noticed my gaze locked onto the canvas, she handed it over to me with a smile. 

"The Honorary List of the fresh blood, sir."

I straightened up and held myself like I normally would, hoping to at least scaring everyone but Levi. The thought of him made a heated blush rush to my cheeks before I could stop it. Aria giggles before gallantly showing me the way up the stairs. My foot finding the first step I regain my composure. With the other steps, my confidence and air of authority made itself more apparent. Aria's seemingly giggly behavior quickly leaked from her behavior as she held her hands behind her back and walked a few steps behind me. As soon as my foot connected to the base of the floor, I could feel my presence swell to intimidating amounts. I could feel all of their eyes on me with their best posture.

Not that is was any good. Forcing my eyebrow to stay neutral instead of rising took incredible effort. I get to the podium and I take a deep yet unnoticeable breath in.

"Good Morning, Recruits. Your lifestyle will vary extremely here compared to your training camp. The hell you went through there will continue on as soon as this event is over. You will be expected to know how to properly hold your salute with correct posture and from what I can see you are completely failures, with very few exceptions. I tell you to do something, you obey me. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. If you don't like it I can always bring it up with my very close friends and have you kicked off the force. If you think you are through the hardest part, think again. We are going into war far too soon and I will expect the highest soldiers possible. Slacking off is off-limits, if you are caught, you are immediately kicked off the force and you will go home in shame. Well that's enough from me about expectations. My lieutenant will give you a full lecture about rules, expectations, and locations of vital areas that are used on a daily basis. Have any questions, don't ask and just fucking figure it out yourselves."

The angry snarls scrunching up some of the males faces made me wonder if Shadis finally retired.

"I am not done. I have this honorary list, a list of you that have exceeded the expectations beyond predictions. Which of course include, intelligence, physical strength, stealth, loyalty, and cooperation."

I hold up the envelope and silence still emitted from the large crowd. I lowered my arms and I neatly ripped open the paper covering. Slipping out a crisp, clean white piece of paper I immediately unfold it and lay it on the flat surface of the podium.

"When I call your names, you shall come up and stand side by side facing the crowd then you will get your reward."

I let my eyes wander over the few lines on the paper, my mouth automatically pronouncing the names and the titles they have won. When I get to the bottom of the short list, I see a very familiar name, warms blossomed inside my chest even though nothing was revealed on the outside. And I called the very last name with the highest title you could get as a new recruit.

"With this title, I need to explain, seeing as though this was a new title made because I had broke the record of new recruit. This title basically allows you to choose a mentor to study under everyone and anyone is allowed as long as they have a military benefit to your skills. This title also allows you to get away with several things, you will get your own tent a long with your own customized weapons much like how I customized mine, and you get a few warnings before you get kicked off the force."

I looked up to find understanding dawning on most faces. Realizing that this thing was really worth their attention, their intensity of their gazes increased as I took a noticeable breath in.

"Private Levi Ackerman with the title of Media Deus!"  
  
And with proper courtesy that I've done with all the rest of the recruits on the list, I applaud the man until he is standing with the rest of his fellow soldiers on stage. One by one, I make my way down the row until I get to Levi. Aria hands me the Media Deus medal, a beautiful piece of art made out of the ever scarce luna aurea, luna argentum, luna aes. Taking the intricate but sturdy container, opening it up, and pinning it onto his formal uniform before handing him the patch that would be professionally sewn onto his regular uniform jacket.

"I am sure you still know how to sow, Heichou.", I said with a very small smirk.

I quirked an eyebrow when his usual pale face took on a pastel pink. I make a small hum in my throat as he and I shook hands. The sound seemingly having a great affect on the younger male because the used-to-be pastel pink turned into a strong rosy colour. I chuckle and walk down the steps and into my tent with Aria staying behind to show the fresh blood around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. It's been a long, long time. I am sorry to keep you waiting, but it seems that I am finally getting back in the groove of things. This might be oversharing but my family and I have been having our issues and we had to resolve them first before I could do anything. Then it was summer and we had all sorts of plans (good and bad). And then out of the blue, the school year started again.  
> Woo-fucking-hoo. Yea. Not fun at all. Look forward for more updates and closer together this time.  
> Thank you for Reading and Patience~!


	5. Memoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartfelt conversation <3

With Aria dealing with the freshies, I had time to myself and paperwork. I shake my head and focus on getting the task done as I plop down in my chair, thoughts of a certain raven circling my mind and making a havoc with my heart. Time flew by, not much like the usual stagnant flow of paperwork. By the time Aria came back to deliver my evening tea, I am snapped out of my thoughts, to only be staring at a completed pile of documents. I look around and to my shock, I've completed a week's worth of labor. I sink into my chair with a surprised huff. A quirk of my lips causing a smile to appear on Aria's face before she makes a statement. 

"Sir, remember how we met in training camp? How long ago was it?"

"Yes, um... I'd say about six to seven years.... I think..."

"This is the first time I've seen your true smile, sir. For the seven years I've known you, I've never seen a genuine smile."

I blink a bit at this. My mind scrambling over the several years of memory trying to find one where I had allowed myself to smile. My head starts to nod on its own accord, agreeing with her statement before I had any conscious awareness of it. I look up to her and her face takes me back to a memory. Her kind features and soft eyes sparked several memories back to my first life. Petra had the same similar features. A soft gentle look that made people immediately feel comfortable in her presence.

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· FLASHBACK `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

Having been assigned a room to clean when we first arrived at the castle, I busily got to work. Trying hard to clean to the best of my current abilities before announcing that I was finished. The strong smell of cleaning supplies and dust filled my lungs with each inhale.

At the time, I thought I had started to  _taste_ the acidic sterilization of the castle and the century-old-build-up of grime. 

Levi walks in and checks around the room. Before walking out with an order for me to redo it again. My shoulders slump as the image I had imagined in my head fell away piece by piece. Petra, who was part of Squad Levi, came walking in.

"You look disappointed."

"Ah! No! I mean-"

"You thought Levi might have been more rebellious?"

"Yeah, I guess so... I thought that he might have been the type to not follow anyone's orders. Or at least only follow orders of which he believed in."

"Actually, based on his past, your idea of him might have been right on point. He used to rule the underground before he joined the Survey Corps."

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.· FLASHBREAK `·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·

Fairly sure my eyes were glazed over with nostalgia as I look up to her, her features encouraging the words that spilled from my mouth. 

"You are so similar to Petra. I met her in my first life, I was a person of interest in the military back then and she was one of the people who had to keep an eye on me. She didn't treat me differently when it came to day-to-day life. But as soon as I so much as shift in the wrong direction, she would rip out her weapons and keep a distance. With anger in her eyes, distrust."

She blinks a couple times before I continue.

"You don't get defensive or offensive until someone does something to warrant that. You two are too alike."

She is silent, I close my eyes and lean back in my chair. A fond smile making its way onto my lips. 

A small sniffle catches my attention. My eyes snapping open, sitting up in my chair and looking up at my lieutenant in shock. She had placed the tray down and her hands cupped over her mouth. Little crow's feet stretched at the corners of her eyes. The panic calmed in my stomach and the smile made its way back. 

Her hands fell from her face and a grin met my gaze. 

"Thank you, General. It's an honor to have a resemblance to one of your first friends and superiors."

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself. I didn't make you the way you are now."

Her response was only grinning wider before gesturing to the tea that sat cooling on the desk. I took a cup and sipped at the warm comfort. 

* * *

 

When it gets to the time when I go home, I remember that I had driven all the way over to the base. I sigh, I have to drive back tonight.... I look at the calendar sitting on my desk. I notice a date circled and written therein Aria's handwriting was," Annual Defense Society meeting at 6:40 pm - 12:30 am."

I smile as I remember the requirements of showing up to such event. I needed to bring a plus one. Previously, I felt the condition was unfair and that people should be able to come without an extra. But it was necessary, so I usually had Aria accompany for the night. Many were sure that we had been dating, but considering my past, that was an undeniable inability. But now, Levi is here. I could have Levi accompany me for the evening and make it look like I was mentoring him instead of in a relationship....

Wait!

We're not even in a relationship!

Does he even remember?

My already rotten mood getting worse.

I get up from my chair with a groan before glancing at the calendar again.

June 25, 2105 - Annual Defence Society meeting at 6:40 pm - 12:30 am

I glanced at the pen on my desk then back at the calendar. I pick up the pen and in parentheses I write 'Levi'.

Satisfied, I collect my belongings and exit the base. 

* * *

 

 I get home and I place all my stuff on the counter in the kitchen with a sigh. My phone buzzes against the granite countertop before I pick it up and glance at the caller Id. Mikasa. Why is she calling me? With a furrowed brow I answer the call.

"Guess who met who again a night ago!"

Something fluttered in my stomach, "Levi. You met Levi again."

A moment of silence.

"How did you know that?"

A grin explodes on my face.

"I seen him in the new recruits line up. How old is he? Did he tell you? If you met him, doesn't that mean he remembers? He does remember, right?"

"Woah... Woah... Slow down. He is 19 years old. He did tell me that he was a new recruit because I don't know what you do with the new comers over there so I didn't know you would meet him. I don't remember if I told him you were the secretary of defence and a five-star general. Yes, he does remember. He remembers it all. And his first question he asked me was, 'Say.. Is Eren around?'."

My heart seemed to grow wings that burst from my chest and stretched. A pleasant pain of a heartbeat skipped. The burn of the hitch in my throat. It all made me smile. 

"Mika, I found him."

"I know."

"We need to tell the others."

"Hmm.... Let's wait and see if you guys still have that flame before we do. Let him get used to us again."

"Yea... yea... Say... how do you ask someone out?"

"Seriously?"

I chuckle and say, "A meeting is coming up, Levi is the top recruit. I wonder how I'll approach him...."

"Well, I'll going to go to bed. I have a ton of paperwork to do in the morning. See you."

"See you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 

After the phone call with Mika, I get dressed only in my pj bottoms, and lay on my bed. Flashing shots of memories playing in my head like a theater movie. One of those extremely rare black and white films before they had colored tv nor 3D projections. The only difference was that only me and him were colored. The night I confessed my longing for him. Our first kiss together. The night rides. The romantic picnic on the roof of the head quarters that he planned. Our first night together as Lovers. My heart jolted and I rolled all over my bed in hopes of getting the tingly feeling in my gut to cease just a little bit. 

I crawl myself up to the pillows and face-plant into them with a grin that was sure to guarantee sore cheeks. I get myself under the covers and get cozy.

I fell asleep dreaming of the lifetimes we will have together. Its was the first night I had dreams in over a thousand years.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit later than expected and a bit shorter. But it is something isn't it?  
> Thank you for Reading, Bye My Lovelies <3


	6. NOT A CHAPTER!!!!! A/N!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT I WOULD LIKE ALL OF MY READERS TO READ IT!!!

Oh my god. I love you guys. You have my life so much better recently. I know that I sometimes complain a lot and stuff but you know. Life's been a bit rough lately. I enjoy reading your comments after each day and getting a boost of pure bliss. It makes me happy that people have enjoyed my minds rambling as much as I have in my own mind. I've been bullied my whole life because of my extreme imagination and short attention span. This bullying was projected on any writing project I might have shared. Eventually, I got tired of being critiqued so I stopped writing stories for a long time. A few years ago I started again but in a new city and online instead of in person. Online has become my sanctuary from the awful words spilled from people's mouths. I am sure that some of you agree with me on that. And I am glad. For that means that for all the rottenness of the world, there is some semblance of at least flawed good. 

As you might know, what coffee is to any kind of writer is what your comments and Kudos are. I love seeing messages left in my inbox about this story, what you think about it, and ideas you wished to share with me in hopes of having me writing it as you wished. 

Also. I am now in a writing mood ever since rereading your comments. A chapter may be updated soon ;D

Thank You for Reading,

                        JS_Black


	7. Work Is Always Boring... Or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na-uh~ You start reading. I know you guys will enjoy this one.

A warm fluttering in my stomach made my stomach roll with nervousness. Today was the meeting I had to attend with all the rest of the Military, Major Religious Representatives, and Political Elites. I was going to ask Levi to go with me. I had Aria go to his tent and tell him to come to my tent. 

AHHHHHHH!

The rough sound of the tarp of the tent makes me look up.

Levi.

When my eyes met his, he immediately salutes. I admire the pose for a second. I haven't seen the salute done well in a long time. The first stabbing it's own heart, the other fist is also stabbing it's own back. A sacrifice for the greater good of humanity. A pose of great courage and pride. I smile. I nod my head. Acknowledging his presence before I stand.

"You may rest."

The salute falls and the strong soldier previously shown is gone as Levi runs towards me, I do the same. His arms wrapping around my neck as mine squeeze his middle. My head tucking his right to my neck. I'm sure he could hear the heart-slamming pulse I have. He was the first to speak.

"God, I missed you."

My heart picked up and I pulled my head back slightly. Looking at him. His eyes flicking from adverted and contact with my gaze. I smile. I feel the tears try to prick my eyes. 

"I missed you. Oh, I missed you."

"I'm sure, Brat..."

"You realize that you can get in trouble for that you know."

"Yea, but that won't stop me from calling you that in private."

"Did you know that Hanji is also joined?"

Levi pulls away from me and looks into my eyes.

"Really? I thought that she'd go to some scientific career."

"Actually her position in the army allows her the scientific side of military."

"Hmm..."

He snuggles back into my chest and the cliche warm fuzzy feeling surged through my torso. 

"Hey..."

I hum.

"Are we going to continue off from the last time we seen each other?"

I pull away from him slightly to see a hopeful look on his face. A face deprived of the stress from past lives. 

"Yeah... let's do that..", as I lean closer to his face. As soon as his face was a bright pink and I was an inch away from his lips, I pulled away.

"But I have something to ask you first."

He pouted, but didn't say anything. 

"Will you come to the Annual Defense Society meeting with me? Of course, I want to wait until a few weeks past before we announce that we have an relationship."

"Yea, would've been strange if suddenly you were in a relationship with the most talented newbie that just came through the gate," He paused, " Now kiss me, you fucking tease."

I smirk at him and a bright flush rises in his cheeks. I raised my hand, gliding my palm against his cheek before cupping his face. I slowly, oh so slowly, get closer. There was only an inch between us. His arms wrapped around my neck, my hand guiding his face, my other hand pressing into the small of his back. The smirk on my face morphed into a smile as I stared into the blue-steel eyes. Dark black lashes lowered in a half hazed gaze. A shudder ran down my spine. I close my eyes and capture his lips with mine. His were as soft as I could remember. Fleshy and full of blood. I licked the seam of the flesh before nibbling on them. Several chaste kisses afterward were bonuses with him in my arms. His fingers feathering through my hair, fingertips massaging into the skin there. Then I realized something and I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. I lower my hand to his waist like my other one.

"You didn't answer my question."

He opened his eyes, both of them ghosted over. He tilted his head for a second before realization hit him. I wrapped my arms tighter around his waist on instinct and he kissed the edge of my lips.

"Yes, you fucker."

"Yes, yes, I am a fucker. Now you have to live with this fucker."

He chuckled and I shoved my face into his neck and breathed. Wanting to smell the familiar smell of Levi. Sandalwood, fresh linen, and mint wafted from his skin like he was made of it. I sighed and held him closer.

"You're still obsessed with my smell huh?"

"Well, yeah, when you have a favorite scent, you kinda want to keep smelling it forever, you know."

"I know, I have a favorite too.", while he tucked his face into the dip of my neck.

A burst of heat flooded throughout my body, my heart twisting and squeezing. But even as my insides wriggled and squirmed, my muscles relaxed and I let myself breath for once.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to redo the 'Military Man', disliking the feel of the fanfiction. It didn't feel right. A bit too choppy. So I deleted the original and got to work on the new. This will be named the same because, well, the original was deleted, so no harm no foul.  
> As I have warned before, My schedule isn't really my schedule and my emotions rule over my life. If I don't 'feel' like writing, I know that nothing will be done and I will just sit at my computer getting irritated. So, If you think you can handle unplanned updates and be able to stick with me throughout my writing process, you are welcome to try.  
> I hope you enjoy and have a fantastic time fangirling over whatever triggers it.  
> (Yes. I know that your fling your limbs everywhere and fucking squeal when you get to a fluffy part. Don't lie to me!)


End file.
